fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild/List of Fanon Guilds
Note: These guilds will be listed in alphabetical order for pure convenience and ease of navigation. Furthermore, be advised that these guilds are not listed here for free joining. These are simply here for navigation purposes; if you wish to ask to join a guild, please ask the respective authors of the guild. Some, however, are prohibited to join, which will be put in bold. If you would like your guild to be in such a state, please say so in the comments below *9Fox(Dark; Mage) A *'Akatsuki'(Independent; Mage; Guild Haven) *Angel Heart Guild(Legal; Mage) *Angel Wing Guild(Legal; Mage) *Angry Angels(Dark; Mage) *Arcadia(Legal; Mage) *Arcanum Phoenix Guild(Unorthodox; Mage) B *Bear Claw & Bull Horn(Legal; Mage; Merchant) *Binding Hearts Guild(Legal; Mage) *Black Angel Guild(Legal; Mage) *Black Dawn(Legal; Mage) *Black Rose Guild(Independent; Mage) *Black Suit(Legal; Mercenary) * Black Void(Legal; Mage) *Blazing Soul(Legal; Mage) *Burning Catarina(Legal; Mage) *Butterfly Wings(Independent; Mage) *Break Wind (Independent; Mage) C *Centaur Hoof(Legal; Mage) *Chaos Eye(Dark; Mage) *Chimera Trois(Dark; Mage) *Clear Note(Dark; Mage) *Corvus Reach (Legal;Mage) *Cross Utopia(Dark; Mage) D *Daemon Tail (Legal;Freelance) *Dawn Horizon: (Independent, Freelance,Mage) *Demon Fist (Dark; Mage) *Demon Life(Legal; Mage) *Demon Scar(Legal; Viewed as Independent; Mage) *Demon Spade(Dark; Mage) *Demon Tiger Guild(Mercenary; Mage) *Desperados(Legal; Mage) *Diablo Guild(Dark; Mage) *Dracola(Dark; Mage) *Dragon Eye Guild(Legal; Mage; Destroyed) *Dragon Claw (Legal; Mage) *Dragon Gunfire (Legal; Mage) *Dragon Heart (Legal;Mage) *Dragon Star (Legal; Mage) E * East-North Trading Guild (Legal: Merchant, Mage) *Eisenwald Reborn(Dark; Mage) *Empyrean Azure(Legal; Mage) *Eternal Earth(Legal; Mage) *Exia(Dark; Mage) F *Fabula Nova (Dark; Mage) *Foudre Chevalier (Legal; Mage) *Fraus Lumen (Legal; Mage) G *Galuna Sirens (Unknown; Mage) *Ghoul Spirit (Dark; Mage) *Giant Hunter (Legal; Mage) *Giant Wings (Legal; Mage) *Giga Bahamut (Legal; Mage) *God Eater(Independent; Mage) *Golden Hearts(Legal; Mage) *Golden Giant (Legal; Mage) *Golden Hawk (Legal; Mage; Hunter) *Golden Lion(Legal; Mage) *Golden Tiger (Legal; Mage) H *Harpuia *Hearts of Fiore Guild *Herboren (Independent; Mage) *Hell's Gate Guild *Hell's Order (Dark; Mage) *House of Life *Hydra Head I J *Jinchuriki K *Kairos Flight (Legal; Mage) * Knights Templar(Independent; Mage) * Koma Inu (Legal; Mage) L *Laughing Hand *Left Sapphire *Libertus *Lightning Tiger Guild *Lion Mane Guild *Lovely Maiden Guild *Lover's Alraune *Lightning Star M *Machinamentum *Mano Padrino *Manticore Fang *Masquerade Guild *Midnight Titans *Minotaur Horn *Moon Demon *Majo Fairy N *Neptune Guild *Neko Shelter *Nirvana's Peace O *Ogre Nest *Orion's Belt *Onyx Lips *Oculus Solis P *Palingenesis(Dark; Mage) *Paradox *Phantasy *Phantom Breaker *Phoenix Feather Guild *Pink Cherry *Pink Petal Q *Qareen Side Guild *QuadDracoras R *Rainbow Paw *Rebel Drone *Red Phoenix *Reminiscence (Legal) *Revolution Spire *Roaring Revolutionaries Guild *Rogue Phoenix (Legal, Ask Smaltin or Bakonwing to join) *Royal Navy (Legal) S *Samurai Desu *Saphyr Guild *Satan's Hand (Dark; Mage) *Satyr Flute *Seraph Haven *Serpent King Guild *Shadow Cat Guild *Shadow Hunter (Dark; Mage) *Shining Sky (Legal; Mage) *Sieg *Silent Town Guild *Silver Rose *Silver Star *Siren *Snake Tree *Sora No Kaze (Legal; Mage) *Sorrow Ocean *Spartoi *Star Cross *Star Flower *Star Flower (Ayame) * Stellara Nocte (Legal; Mage) *String Heart *Swan Lake *Shattered Dusk T *Tesla Gale * The Black Hand Guild *The Dodekathlon *The Dragons *The Tripedal *Tres Lleis *Twin Stallion *Travelers Thorn *Twilight Phoenix Guild (Legal; Mage) U *Unchained Soul V *Vishnu Guild *Void Falcon Guild W * Warrior Angel *Warrior Soul *Watcher Eye *White Dawn *Wild Hunt (Legal; Mage) *Wings of Archadia *Wolf Paradise X Y *Yggdrasil Z Category:Guilds